1. Field of the Subject Disclosure
The present subject disclosure relates to conveying gesture commands. More specifically, the present subject disclosure relates to conveying a particular gesture using a static image.
2. Background of the Subject Disclosure
Mobile devices, such as cellular telephones, have become a common tool of everyday life. Cellular telephones are no longer used simply to place telephone calls. With the number of available features rapidly increasing, cellular telephones are now used for storing addresses, keeping a calendar, reading e-mails, drafting documents, etc. These devices are small enough that they can be carried in a pocket or purse all day, allowing a user to stay in contact almost anywhere. Recent devices have become highly functional, providing applications useful to business professionals as well as the casual user.
The small size of mobile devices limits the usability of the traditional inputs such as keyboards or selections on a display. Mobile device designers are creating a panoply of solutions, including new keyboards, new touch interfaces, voice interfaces, etc. However, few designers are using the ability to sense 3-d motion of the device, because it is difficult to train a user to make a consistent motion to allow the device to correctly detect and categorize the gesture.
Gestures offer a promising input modality for mobile devices, enabling new forms of interaction. Additionally, gestures can be useful for interacting with mobile devices eyes-free when the user may not be able to look at the display. Especially useful are gestures in 3-d space generated by physically moving the device.
One of the problems that designers of gesture-driven applications face is how to convey the set of acceptable gestural inputs to the user. Current systems, such as the NINTENDO WII, use video clips with an actor demonstrating how to move the device around. These video clips require users to watch the entire video to learn just one gesture. As a result, this approach does not support glanceability, a desirable trait for displaying many gestures in an interface. Thus, this approach does not scale to systems that accept tens or hundreds of gestures as input.